


美しければそれでいいよ

by baiye



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Bisexual, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:02:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23065168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baiye/pseuds/baiye
Summary: 会有双性莱莱的描写，会有抹布，会有抹布，会有抹布，目的是无脑ghs，但是感情线始终是吉莱，结局也会是吉莱题目是动画《西蒙》的片头曲，歌很好听，番也很好看。想到搞的起因就是昨日看的淫魔妖女系列
Relationships: Siegfried Kircheis/Reinhard von Lohengramm
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	美しければそれでいいよ

莱茵哈特跟随父亲来到一座小镇，来到他们的新家。也不知道父亲借了多少钱才搞成这幅下场？虽然幼小的男孩对家庭的变故有一定的认知，但他满心期待着隔壁屋子里会出现什么样的人，会带给他什么样的乐趣和新的生活。再不济，还有最爱的姐姐呢，金发的男孩这样想着，踏入了庭院。

吉尔菲艾斯在帮双亲做农活，今天父亲把花送到城里，母亲也顺道去添置家用物品，滞留红发的男孩看家。男孩把活儿做完，呆望着隔壁新住进邻居的房子，父亲说不能去打扰老爷们的生活，但是不打招呼总是不礼貌吧。

感情总是在突如其来的时候开始，哪怕他们都还只是孩子。印入他幼小的瞳孔里的是金发男孩美丽的身影，吉尔菲艾斯从没有见过这么美丽的人，一时间他对这个人的性别产生怀疑。是男孩子，还是女孩子？美丽的邻居感觉到他的视线，转头看到他，笑了。

“你是来跟我做朋友的吗？我叫莱茵哈特。”

没想到先被打招呼的男孩吓了一跳，意识到自己略显失礼的行为，他赶忙站好，有些慌乱急促地低头，一时间想不出该如何回答。这位陌生的小邻居依旧在笑，他的脸上写满了洋溢的热情和自信。

这时候似乎连上帝都要给这个男孩制造小小的意外，吉尔艾菲斯抬头直视莱茵哈特时，一道光线正好打在金发洋娃娃的背后，兴许是他的皮肤太过洁白，犹如暖阳晒在白色雪地上反射的光彩，男孩看到了令他一辈子也不会忘掉的场景。

当晚吉尔菲艾斯把自己关在房间里，看着隔壁忽明忽暗的灯火出神。在阳光底下，那个美丽得如同娃娃一样的男孩好像有一对朦胧的翅膀。而到了深夜，那个男孩就会缩小，挥动洁白的双翅飞向自己，在自己心口吹着快活的音乐。心猛烈地跳动着，尽管他的年纪还不足以让他明白一见钟情的含义。幼小的吉尔菲艾斯暗自下定决心，要守护好这个美丽的天使。

从那天起他们成了无话不谈的好友，莱茵哈特把他介绍给自己的姐姐，那是位美丽得宛若天神的温柔女子。她握住吉尔菲艾斯的手，用如同对自己亲生弟弟一样温柔的语调，“你们要好好相处哦。”

不可思议，这句温柔的话语更像是一句咒语，牢牢地刻在了这个红发男孩的脑海里。以至于多年后吉尔菲艾斯从睡梦中醒来，看到压着自己手臂正睡得香甜的莱茵哈特，还是会想起这句话。

当然，比起未来那种虚无缥缈的东西，现在的吉尔菲艾斯更关心明天和姐弟俩相见的事情，苦恼着应该穿什么衣服才能不出笑话。最终男孩也没挑选出什么来，他脑海里都是第二天再度见面的欢喜，要把莱茵哈特介绍给我认识的人才行，大家也一定会欢喜的。

莱茵哈特的出现确实在学校里造成了不小的轰动，那些缺乏教养的男孩子看着他，高年级的用不知哪里学来的下流话形容他，嘲笑他长了一张宛若女性的脸。当然，这些人都被莱茵哈特狠狠地瞪了回去。

吉尔菲艾斯很难过，他不知道其他人对没落贵族的忌惮和恶意，这么美丽的莱茵哈特，为什么会成为大家嘲笑的对象呢？

可莱茵哈特没有任何失落的意思，他像是日常吃饭那样应付那些来自同学的恶意，任何的言语都不能激怒他。直到其中一个人说出了绝对不能说的禁语，“我说你，长这么个脸绝对是女人吧，之前听说你家里没落了，怎么还买得起那套房子，是你和你姐姐两个婊子一起去卖春得来的吧？”

在一片哄笑声中，那高个子的同学甚至试图伸手去碰莱茵哈特的脸，但下一秒他就捂着小腹躺到了地上。莱茵哈特愤怒地压住这个还在骂骂咧咧的少年，从地上捡起石块狠狠地砸上去，其他人显然吓坏了，没有人敢去拦下他。

好在吉尔菲艾斯及时赶到，悲剧才没有发生。只是命运总是爱捉弄人的，正在他们打算找姐姐聊天忘记这不愉快的插曲的同时，被告知姐姐被皇帝看中，要进入皇宫去了。两个男孩愣在原地，把安妮罗洁带上车的男人像他们道喜，要他们庆贺皇帝的慈悲。最先反应过来的是吉尔艾菲斯，他听到某个人离开前小声说，“真漂亮，可惜是个男孩。”

莱茵哈特也从震惊中反应过来，他试图阻止男人把姐姐带走。那位温柔的女性低下头，摸了摸这两个她疼爱弟弟的头发，告诉他们不必为自己悲伤。她说，莱茵哈特有着过人的才华，你们要互相帮助，一辈子友好。然后车子头也不回地开走了，两个无助的男孩追着车，一直到影子消失。

当天他们一起回家时，莱茵哈特一言不发，他只是颤抖着，将脸埋在红发友人的肩膀上。坚强的他并没有掉下一滴眼泪，却也不想让友人看到那双蓝宝色般的眼睛蒙上一层雾气。这种逞强深深刺痛了红发男孩的心，他伸出手抱住莱茵哈特。满月夜里，在无人知晓的街道一角，他们紧紧地拥抱在了一起。

那之后又过了几年，自从莱茵哈特立下要亲自为姐姐夺回自由的那一夜里，两个男孩在一夜间成长。他们都以优异的成绩考入了军校，这将是实现他们理想的第一步。离开之前，他们一起去见了莱茵哈特的父亲，那位印象里总是醉醺醺的中年男子，今日也依旧握着酒瓶，用酒精麻痹自己。

“你等着，有一天我一定会亲手杀了你。”已经成长得具备少年骨骼的莱茵哈特恶狠狠地把酒瓶砸碎，看着口中说着不公平话语的，名义上是父亲的存在。

“莱茵哈特，你知不知道啊，我是保护了你啊，她也是为了保护你啊。你知道你是什么吗，你是会给我，给这个家带来灾难的怪物啊，而你却恩将仇报，把你无能的愤怒全部发泄到我头上。”

“哦对，我忘了，你大概也和那个女人一模一样吧，勾引男人为你卖命。”吉尔菲艾斯听不下去了，他拉着莱茵哈特走出家门，男人诅咒的话语却依旧透过大门传出，“等到真相被发现时，你就会原形毕露，给所有人都带来灾难吧！”

“吉尔菲艾斯，我不明白。”莱茵哈特的语气因为愤怒而发颤，“他说我是怪胎，为什么，明明把姐姐卖掉的是他，把这个家搞成这样还酗酒家暴的家伙是他，他有什么资格说我是给他带来厄运的怪胎？”

“莱茵哈特大人，您什么都没做错。”吉尔菲艾斯低下头，莱茵哈特下垂的眼睫毛披上了些月光，让他看起来像是忍着不掉落眼泪。红发少年的呼吸停住了，他不知道如何安慰这个美丽的少年，他笨拙地抬手，把金发人拉进自己的怀里。

于是，两片薄唇相贴，两位少年交换了第一个亲吻。


End file.
